House Tarbeck
House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall was a noble house from the Westerlands that participated in the Reyne Rebellion on the side of House Reyne. Its last lord was Walderan Tarbeck, who died in the rebellion along with his house. History Lord Walderan Tarbeck wed Lady Ellyn Reyne following the death of her first husband Tion Lannister. The Tarbecks and Lady Ellyn's brothers Ser Roger Reyne and Ser Reynard Reyne, often exploited their liege Lord Tytos Lannister's weak will, taking extravagant loans to restore Tarbeck Hall to its former splendor. They would dismiss Tywin's requests for repayment, with Tytos soon laughing along with them. Tywin returned from the War of the Ninepenny Kings, seeking to restore House Lannister to the position of dominant house of the Westerlands. He demanded that all debts to them be paid or hostages from those who could not pay. Lord Walderan rode to Casterly Rock to attempt to convince Lord Tytos to undo Tywin's command. However, when he reached the gate he was met by Tywin, who had him thrown in a dungeon. Lady Ellyn protested and her brothers threatened war, which caused Tytos to release Lord Tarbeck and apologized, as well as forgiving the debts they owed to him. The following year, Tywin demanded that the Reynes and Tarbecks report to Casterly Rock and answer for their crimes, for which the rose in rebellion. Tywin then called his banners and marched on Tarbeck Hall and Castamere. Lord Walderan had no time to gather his forces and rode against Tywin's army with only household knights. He was killed alongside his sons and kinsmen, with their heads adorning the spears of the Lannister army as they marched towards Tarbeck Hall. Upon seeing them approach, Lady Ellyn closed the gates and sent ravens to her brothers at Castamere. She assumed that they would have enough time to muster their armies and break the siege, but Tywin rose trebuchets within a day and within hours had destroyed the keep, crushing Lady Ellyn and her son Tion. The Tarbeck forces surrendered and Tywin had the castle put to the torch, signaling the extinction of House Tarbeck."The Rains of Castamere (Histories & Lore)" Members * Lord {Walderan Tarbeck}, the last lord of House Tarbeck. Killed in the Fall of Tarbeck Hall. ** Lady {Ellyn}, his wife of House Reyne. Killed in the Fall of Tarbeck Hall. *** {Tion Tarbeck}, their son. Killed in the Fall of Tarbeck Hall. *** {Unidentified sons}. Killed in the Fall of Tarbeck Hall. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Tarbeck was a noble house from the Westerlands. Their seat was Tarbeck Hall, which was located near The Crag. It has been claimed that their sigil was a seven-pointed star, parts silver parts blue, on silver and blue field. Lady Jeyne Westerling was married to Lord Alyn Tarbeck prior to her marriage to King Maegor Targaryen. Lord Alyn was killed by Aegon Targaryen during the Battle Beneath the Gods Eye. Ser Adrian Tarbeck who led a force for House Lannister during the Dance of the Dragons. Ser Eustace Osgrey recalled that members of his house had married Tarbecks and that the Tarbecks had fought for both sides during the Blackfyre Rebellion. By the reign of King Aegon V Targaryen, House Tarbeck had been going through a slow decline for centuries. Lord Walderan Tarbeck and his wife Lady Ellyn Reyne, along with her brother Ser Roger Reyne and Ser Reynard Reyne, were able to obtain extravagant loans from the weak-willed Lord Tytos Lannister to rebuild Tarbeck Hall and increase the number of household knights from twenty to five hundred. The Reynes and Tarbecks became the Lannisters' most powerful vassals, but they often defied them, with Lady Ellyn openly mocking the betrothal of Genna Lannister and Emmon Frey. Upon his return from the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Tywin Lannister demanded that all debts owed to the Lannisters be paid, imprisoning Lord Tarbeck in a dungeon when he refused. Lady Ellyn retaliated by two Lannisters of Lannisport and Stafford Lannister, whose sister Joanna was betrothed to Tywin. Tywin suggested that Lord Walderan be sent back to his wife in pieces, but Tytos agreed to exchange the hostages at Castamere. The following year, Tywin sent ravens to Castamere and Tarbeck Hall, demanded that both houses answer for their crimes. They instead rose in rebellion against the Lannisters. Tywin defeated Walderen's host on the battlefield and had all of the men beheaded before destroying Tarbeck Hall with trebuchets, supposedly smiling as Lady Ellyn and her son Tion were crushed within. See also * References de:Haus Tarbeck es:Casa Tarbeck fr:Maison Tarbeck it:Casa Tarbeck nl:Huis Teerbeek pl:Ród Tarbeck ru:Тарбеки zh:塔贝克家族 Category:Extinct houses Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:Vassal houses